


a kiss for better times

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A shy kiss between the Warden and their most beloved elf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally a prompt of the words "A shy kiss".

Their first kiss takes place in the middle of a war; a war between men, a war against nature, a war against the darkspawn. It’s a hurried kiss, followed by countless more which leave them both breathless and dizzy. Then – without either of them remembering how they got there – they’re shielded by the privacy of their tents. Still hearing the sounds of their companions, they continue to indulge in one another until the fear of death leaves them. Kisses, there, turn into more.

Their following kisses are much the same. Hurried. Hard. Trying to show what they feel without making promises for the future. Kisses in the middle of the night, when the nightmares become too much. Kisses after a fight, when Zevran is reminded of his past.

It’s a hunger behind their lips which cannot be stopped.

It’s not until _after_ , after it all, that they slow down. Their time alone become sparse, the time dragging out between them until Zevran needs to leave the Hero of Ferelden’s side. No kiss mark their separation, and Zevran is reminded some time later that he cannot remember the last time they shared one.

He returns, after his mission is done, back to Ferelden and a person he’s sure to have forgotten him. He walks into the Dalish camp his once lover had once come from. In the very back, near the halla, Zevran finds them.

“Ah,” he says, but doesn’t continue. The Hero turns around. Their eyes are wide with surprise – out of everyone, Zevran should know how a surprised expression look – but not unkind. Zevran revels in that, at least. Mayb—

Perha—

Another ch—

But no. He shouldn’t ask the Hero of that.

Instead, he continues with a, “I missed you more than I thought, it seems,” as tears – _tears?_ – well up in his eyes. The Hero walks towards him as he feels the raw emotions inside him burst. They’re crying too, Zevran remarks, tears flowing down their beautiful face.

“I thought you were dead,” they say, stopping but a feet away from him. “They told me you died.”

Zevran thinks through what could have happened since. Their life could have turned for the better without him there. They could have found someone to—

He takes the chance. “May I kiss you?” he asks, more quiet than he had intended.

The hero nods. It’s everything their first kiss wasn’t: soft, searching, shy. Zevran almost wishes _this_ could’ve been their first kiss, away from all horrors and their threat against their happiness. It isn’t, Zevran can accept that, but he tucks away the comforting through that _this_ , right now, this kiss could be their first kiss of their new life.

Together, for once, in both body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through the game right now on my first play through. Gods, I only have the dwarves left and then it's off to the capital, and Alistair's gonna be king, and then it's OVER. GONE. NADA MORE. Ah, until I start playing DA2, that is.


End file.
